finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy IV: The After Years items/Item farming
The following is a list of items that can be farmed from enemies in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. The odds of item drops can be increased with the Treasure Hunter and Rare Band armlets. The Treasure Hunter can be acquired in Edge's Challenge Dungeon, while the Rare Band is found in the Lunarian's Challenge Dungeon. Upgraded versions of the armlets can be acquired in bulk on the True Moon by trading colored tails to the tail collector. Items Discovery Book In the Developer's Office, the Game Designer drops the Discovery Book, a one-use item that increases a character's max MP by 50. The only way to encounter the Game Designer is to use a Lustful Lali-ho on the urn in the Developer's Office, and they will either drop the Discovery Book or another Lustful Lali-ho for the player to use and face them again. There is one Lustful Lali-ho in the Developer's Office itself, and three others can be acquired, though the locations vary between the Wii and PSP versions. *Random treasure at the end of Ceodore's Challenge Dungeon. Not obtainable in the Wii release, as Ceodore's Tale was merged into Kain's and his Challenge Dungeon removed. *In Cid's House in Baron in Kain's Tale. Not obtainable in the Complete Collection release - the magazine was likely added here to make up for the removed instance of it in Ceodore's Challenge Dungeon. *Random treasure at the end of Kain's Challenge Dungeon. *In Troia in Palom's Tale. To obtain this magazine the player must pay 10,000 gil for a Member's Writ at the King's Bounty Pub, and the magazine can be found in a chest in the dressing room after watching the show. Leonora will ask to see what the player found, if they show her the magazine will be thrown away, they must decline to keep it. Soma Drop Soma Drops are rare drops from the High Wizard, Worst Malboro, Bog Witch, Chaos Knight, Dark Sage, Great Malboro, Duke Malboro, Malboro, Dust Mousse, and Gavel Worm. The Malboro appears in Kain's and Edge's Challenge Dungeons, and the Gavel Worm is unique to the Lunarian's Challenge Dungeon. The Malboro also appears in the Depths. The Bog Witch and Great Malboro can be encountered south-east of Kaipo in The Crystals, on a peninsula of land. The High Wizard, Dust Mousse, Duke Malboro, Worst Malboro, Chaos Knight and Dark Sage appear through the Subterrane and the Depths. Silver Apple Numerous enemies drop the Silver Apple: Lilith, Zu, Alligator, Gigas Gator, Flood Worm, Thunder Dragon, Flaygator, Sand Worm, Count Malboro. The Lilith, Zu, Alligator, Gigas Gator, Flood Worm and Sand Worm can be found as common enemies throughout individual tales. The Thunder Dragon only drops Silver Apples in Ceodore's Tail when fought in the Mist Cave. Flaygators are rare enemies exclusive to Kain's Tale and are found in the Underground Waterway. Count Malboros are unique enemies fought in the Lair of the Father in the Lunarian's Tale. There are no enemies in The Crystals that drop Silver Apples, but the player is able to farm the superior Golden Apples instead. Golden Apple Enemies throughout the Depths drop Golden Apples - the Clockwork Dragon, Coeurl Regina, Elite Trooper and Fiend Dragon all drop Golden Apples. The Clockwork Dragon appears on B11, the Coeurl Regina appears on floors B9 through B11, the Elite Trooper on B5 through B8, and the Fiend Dragon on B12-B15. Tails Each individual chapter has a particular dragon-type enemy that appears in an area on a given Moon Phase. That dragon has higher stats than other enemies and will rarely drop a specific colored tail, which on the True Moon can be traded for an item. The locations of the enemies that drop these tails, which tails they drop, and what they trade for, are as follows: In Edward's Tale, the player can find Bronze and Silver Tails. A trader in the Underground Waterway will trade five Bronze Tails for a Silver Tail, and five Silver Tails for a Golden Tail. In addition to being able to find some Bronze and Silver Tails as treasures, some enemies also drop them: Adamantoise, Alligator, Basilisk, Ettin Snake, Gigas Gator, Hundlegs, Hydra, Sand Worm, and Splasher. Weapons Rune Axe The second-most powerful axe in the game, surpassed only by the unique Gigant's Axe, the Rune Axe is dropped by the Armor Construct, Armored Fiend. Both enemies appear in the Subterrane. The Rune Axe cannot be acquired in any other way. Artemis Bow and Artemis Arrows The second-most powerful bow, the Artemis Bow is dropped by the Moonmaiden. The corresponding Artemis Arrows are dropped by the Lunar Virus and Black Flan. There is no way to get the bow or arrows other than as drops. Cat Claws The Cat Claws are dropped by Cait Sith and Coeurl, found in many areas in many tales but most often in Challenge Dungeons. In Yang's Tale, the Cat Claws are particularly useful for being much stronger than other Claws found in the tale, and are the most powerful Claw that can be acquired until the Subterrane in The Crystals. The only certain location of the Cat Claws is as a treasure in Yang's Challenge Dungeon. Wyvern Lance The Wyvern Lance is dropped by Blue Dragon, Red Dragon, Crystal Dragon, and cannot be acquired in any other way. All three enemies are encountered on the upper floors of the Depths. Stoneblade The Stoneblade is only dropped by the Black Lizard and Medusa. It is not a standout sword in attack power, but cannot be acquired by other means. Dragon Whisker The second-most powerful whip, it is dropped by Blue Dragons and Fiend Dragons. Armor Cursed Ring The Cursed Ring can only be acquired as a drop from Soul, Spirit, Evil Flame, Evil Dreamer, and Belphegor. Most of these enemies can be fought in groups in many cave and mountain-type dungeons in several tales, such as the Sylph Cave, Mt. Hobs, and Mount Ordeals, whenever they are visited in any tale. Crystal Ring The most powerful armwear in terms of defensive stats, the Crystal Ring is only dropped by the Crystal Dragon and Red Dragon. Protect Ring The Protect Ring offers comparable defenses to the Crystal Ring, as well as protection from all elemental attacks. Only one enemy drops it, the Fiend Dragon. Power Sash A powerful mid-ranked armor that also increases Strength a considerable amount, the Power Sash is dropped by the Behemoth. It is found in the Subterrane and in the Cave of Eblan in Edge's Tale, where the Power Sash is highly effective and much stronger than any other armor found in the tale. Minerva Bustier A powerful armor for females that greatly boosts physical stats and decreases magic stats, there is normally one Bustier in the game, won from Asura. Additional Minerva Bustiers can be dropped by Elite Troopers and Moonmaidens. Giant's Gloves The Giant's Gloves is a very powerful armor piece for physically-inclined characters, with strong defensive stats, boosting Strength, Attack and Stamina, and protecting them from Mini status. They are dropped by the Ogre, Adamantite Golem, Mad Ogre, and Steel Golem. The Adamantite Golem is a unique enemy fought only twice, but the other three can be encountered in almost all Challenge Dungeons, allowing the player to farm for them on an individual basis. Ribbon The Ribbon has fair defensive stats, but more notably protects the wearer from all status ailments. One Ribbon can be found in the Depths, others can be dropped by Dark Sages. Glass Mask The most powerful universal helmet in the game, the Glass Mask can be won from Proto Deathmask. Phase Equipment The Phase Helm, Phase Shield, Phase Body, Phase Knuckle and Phase Helm have the best defenses in the game and also boost Stamina, Speed and Strength when worn. They are exclusive to Calca and Brina and can only be acquired by defeating the enemies in the deepest levels of the Depths -- the Full Body, Right Arm, Left Arm, Left Foot and Right Foot. Each of these enemies drops a piece of the Phase Equipment. Rigging Drops In the Wii release of the game, the random number generator can be rigged to ensure drops of equipment from enemies if the player follows precise instructions about what levels to be at, what equipment to use, and what actions to take in battle. A guide to the many ways the drops can be rigged this way can be read at Game FAQs. Most of the documented methods for this no longer work in the PSP version of the game due to the different random number generator used. Category:Gameplay in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Category:Items in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years